Pranking Ferret Boy
by Silus Riddle
Summary: (Rated 'M' only for safety. I don't want to accidentally violate any rules.) This was mostly written for humor, where Draco and Hermione are involved in a prank war, but it soon becomes romantic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Brilliant Idea

A/N:

I understand that I'm unskilled writer, that this fan-fiction is indeed my first, and that my grammar may be horrid, but spare me of your harsher opinions, and keep in mind that this story is simply for fun.

Hermione sighed heavily as she finished drying off her previously soaking wet hair and wrung the towel hastily. While she had savored the victory and triumph she had earned from slugging Draco in his pompous face, she was now beginning to doubt her decision. It had resulted in a horrific chain of events, a pranking war of sorts. Now, she had spent the majority of her afternoon removing a family of baby spiders from her bushy mane. "They've finally found their dream home, Granger!" The stuck-up blonde had teased her as Goyle let rain a bucket full of the little monsters down on her. She'd soon get even.

Malfoy's strikes had began last Tuesday.

(Flashback)

The young witch had finished putting together Ron and Harry's Charm assignments for the next day-something she had only been half-fooled in doing. She had sworn to have witnessed the tell-tale blur of the pureblood's indistinguishable head zip past her in the library, only seconds before her books seemed to come alive, biting at her hands and clothes.

Harry and Ron could do nothing but laugh at her state that day when she entered the Gryffindor common room, her well-kept uniform having been ripped to ribbons by books, she's claimed. They soon became hard-faced and serious as they heard her suggest who was behind it. Ron had stuck his freckled nose into the air, badmouthing the ferret-boy as if his life depended on it. Harry, on the other hand, merely kept a cool look upon his face, pledging his and Ron's services in aid to the defeat of Hermione's harassers. The witch couldn't help but smile, even though they most certainly weren't the best, or decent enough at all, at comforting her, she knew they'd do anything to help.

(Present Day)

"We've got to get back at that git." Ron groaned, as Hermione sat down on the couch, having changed her clothes into nodded eagerly. "What about polyjuice potion?" He asked, hoping to make a good contribution to the revenge ideas. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "While that would certainly work, and would be very entertaining, that potion takes at least a month to brew." The boys sighed. "I thought that was a fabulous idea, Harry. I can see it now, we could slip some into his morning pumpkin juice, and he'd have to be someone else for a day." Ron said grinning widely. Hermione suddenly jerked in her seat."That's it!" She exclaimed. "Maybe not the polyjuice potion, since he's taste it and it takes too long to make, but what about a trans potion?"

Both Ron and Harry blinked. "Hermione, you know we don't really, rea-"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Harry. It's a potion I stumbled upon in that evil little book in second year," she said excitedly, interrupting Harry. "It only takes the brewer a couple days to make, and it'll turn him into a, well. You know, a girl." Ron burst out laughing, quickly followed by Harry. "Turn Malfoy into a girl?" Ron choked, his cheeks still red from the laughter. "Wow, Hermione. That's almost a bit cruel," Harry stated in awe. "How long does this potion last?"

Hermione smirked. "A whole month if I'm certain," Harry grinned. "Now, you come with me Harry. We must go to the bathroom."

(A/N: Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trans Potion

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, and I'm happy to provide you with the second. More action in this one. Oh, and, feedback of all sorts is welcome-even if you're feeling a little Simon Cowell, lol.

At lunch break, the great hall's four long tables were filled with all of its students, with the exception of Hermione Granger, of course. She had been using every spare moment of the day brewing up revenge for a certain Slytherin. She and Harry had most luckily been able to make a bargain with Moaning Myrtle.

"Hermione, please?" Harry had begged his bushy haired friend. She shook her head at him and scowled. "No, Harry. You said you wanted to help, didn't you?" He eventually gave in with a growl and they had made their way to the creepy bathroom in which Moaning Myrtle's ghost lingered.

"Myrtle?" Harry had nervously called out. He hadn't even needed to mention her whole name before she came swooshing past the two third years, loudly giggling and giving Harry a look that sent shivers up his spine-not in a good way.

"Hi, Harry." Myrtle tweeted happily as she settled with hovering over her stall, batting ghostly lashes at him from behind her glasses. "Smile at her, Harry!" Hermione whispered quickly into the boy's eat.

He coughed nervously and gas his bet effort at it as Hermione approached the ghost with her offer.

"Um, Myrtle? Would you like Harry to come and visit you each day in the evenings?" The girl slid on a lovesick smile and began to float around Harry. "Every night?" She piped. Harry gave a nervous smile and nodded his head. "Of, course, Myrtle." He said politely. After a few moments of looking the boy over, Moaning Myrtle, most regretfully, teens her attentions to Hermione. She fixed her with a cold stare, even for a ghost, and placed on hand in her hip. "What do you want, then." She said, her girly voice much more serious than the two had ever heard. She could've almost been intimidated if she'd fixed her silly dog-ears into something more age appropriate and dumped the big owl glasses. "I know for a fact, that Harry would only visit me if he wanted something!" She barked, her voice sounding hurt. "Nobody ever comes to see me of their own will." She said sadly.

The two still-breathing Hogwarts students suddenly felt guilty and a bit bad about the whole situation. "I'm sorry, Myrtle. I promise to come see you as often as you like, and I'm really sorry I haven't been doing that this year. But, please. Would you do this one favor, please? If not for Hermione, for me?" Hermione was pleasantly taken aback by the words Harry had said, and Myrtle seemed to calm down. Her smile reappeared and she nodded her head. "Alright, what would you like me to do, Harry?" And so, Harry told her to watch over a potion that Hermione would be brewing to make sure nobody saw it. She wouldn't need to do it for lonug, and Harry made sure to slip on his invisibility cloak each evening after bedtime to go visit her.

Eventually the potion was ready, and Hermione poured the cool mixture into a small glass vial and clasped the top shut. She smiled excitedly. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


End file.
